


Meet me on the Battlefield

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Can I add more Later?, First Work in General, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, VERY HIGH ABANDONMENT ISSUES, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil Is stranded in himself looking for revenge after his father dies but is only faced with trail and heartbreaks. He goes to spy on the inside of the enemy kingdom to reveal their plans but what is he to do? Will he learn to love people again, or will he accept his hardships as his person?





	Meet me on the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work of any kind! If you have some criticism, feel free to share!

Virgil ran, and god did he run. His chest heaved and his legs burned, but he kept running, he had to. He threw his head to look over his shoulder, and all he could see was his mother; with open arms and a loving smile. Virgil choked on a sob and willed himself to run faster, for her sake and protection. Her scream echoed over the empty mindscape, creating an illusion that she was screaming from everywhere. He collapsed to the ground sobbing, the screaming piercing viciously in his ears; the piercing deafening him to his terribly loud sobs. No matter what he did the earsplitting screams would not leave him to his peace.

He opened his eyes momentarily to find a pair of shoes at his head. As much as he knew and dreaded what was next, he raised his head. Trying to get back up he kneeled; not having enough strength to raise himself up. As he looked up into the nostalgic eyes of his childhood friend, His breath hitched and his eyes started spilling over with tears. As his eyes blurred over the ear-splitting screams ceased to exist, as if it didn't hurt Virgil to hear it just seconds before. He watched helplessly as his friend yelled at him; vile and disgusting words were thrown at the frozen man on the ground. The anxious man tried hard to hear his once best friend but it fell upon deaf ears as he recognized the memory that would play before him. His friend had stopped yelling and was now gasping at the pain shooting through their abdomen from the blade plunged into him. Virgil sobbed as he tried to throw his hands to his friends now excessively bleeding wound. Virgil cried, a scream stuck in their throat at their now bloodied hands. The figure that now was on the ground with Virgil shoved him away, eyes full of disgust and pain as they said 8 fated dreadful words to Virgil “You just had to be happy, didn't you?”

Virgil woke with a start, his chest constricting itself. He couldn’t breathe. He pulled at his clothes as if they were what was suffocating him; desperate to get a sliver of air. His breathing awfully erratic and his heart pound in his chest. It felt like a million horses all galloping at top speed inside his ribcage. He threw himself to the edge of the bed, using the floor beneath him to ground him as he tried to calm the storm brewing in his head. Virgil tried to scan his mind for the technique he was told to do when he had nightmares like this again. His mind blanked before the rules popped into his head. “What are 5 things you can see?” echoed in his mind as he scanned his minuscule room. “I can see the sun, peering down on my cot. Red, I see red-” His breath quickened faster upon his dream flashing in his view. His memory betraying him and flooding into his surroundings without his consent.

For once in a long time, Virgil was laughing and enjoying himself despite what his conscious yelled at him. He could hide away, ruin the mood with a bad joke or just run away; but he decided against it for preference of this joyful feeling that rippled through his chest every time he laughed, ignoring the ever-growing pit in his stomach with every giggle. Devon yelled out to Virgil as they ran through the field, both of them ignoring the duties of being knights if only just for a day. Virgil was a mage from The Kingdom of Zonia, sent to spy on the neighboring enemies, the Kingdom of Kevio. Virgil was sent to Kevio while he was still young but he would still be placed in their ever-growing kingdom’s force to take over others. He had taken temporary residence in Kevio and was promptly placed as a knight on their forces, all the better for him to spy on them. He quickly became friends with Devon, a fellow knight who now ran alongside him in the wide-stretched meadow.

“Come on Virgil! You gotta keep up! You’ll drop out of the high-tier knights if you keep this up” Devon yelled at him, laughing as he looked back at the exasperated Virgil. Virgil was out of breath, yes, but not from running; this is the most he had ever let himself smile and laugh since he was a little child with his father. He had joined his kingdom’s fight because his father was one of the first to fall when the once allied kingdom initiated a war between the two. Both the Zonia and the Kevio Kingdoms had allied together for over 150 years after the Zonia Prince and Kevio Princess were wed to unite the two Kingdoms who had been fighting in that time as well. Even with their marriage, people still despised the other kingdom despite their attempt at the alliance. The people were always at war even if the kingdoms weren’t; which is why Virgil came in to spy on them. He took on the huge responsibility to both avenge his father and save his kingdom from domination now that Kevio has started taking over other neighboring kingdoms with brute force. 

“You say that and yet, I just passed you” Virgil laughed as he passed the other, clearly reveling in the mood set by both of them. While he was 21 and Devon was 22 at this time, they had been friends for about 6 years; If you could call them that. Devon had taken a liking to Virgil upon his arrival into the Prodigy Division, which is what they called the mages that joined the knight ranks of the Kevio Kingdom. Devon spent every ounce of his free time trying to be friendly to Virgil; Virgil found him to be an absolute annoyance. Virgil at first just ignored him, lost in his strategy to find the plans of the kingdom with his quick climb in ranks. It was about 9 months in that Virgil finally noticed the strange man’s prospect to become his friend for whatever reason. The anxious teen at this time found it appalling that someone wanted to be his friend- Had they not known what has happened to everyone that cared for him? He’d surely heard the rumors and the people that murmured about him when he passed. Virgil spent 3 years trying to avoid and deter him from the man that was known as Virgil, almost desperate to not hurt another person. It was when Virgil had nearly fallen on death’s doorstep that Devon backed off a little, but he took care of Virgil when there was no one else to care for him. Virgil truly believed this man wanted to be his friend, despite the things that had been said about him. Virgil stopped avoiding him and slowly grew to enjoy his company- but you would never hear him say that to anyone. It was around Virgil’s 21st birthday that he finally let the man be his friend, despite every muscle that urged him to run away from the man. Before the man’s 21st birthday he had no friends and less than a few moments of happiness. Just three weeks before they started frolic in the meadows you would have never seen them talking to each other, much less than laughing and joking with each other. Virgil has spent those three weeks carefully planning how he could possibly use their relationship to help him advance and how to carefully distance himself from sharing too much of himself.

“Pfft, you think I didn't let you in front of me, that is what I truly find funny!” Devon exclaimed to him, making a huge gesture that he was honestly known to do at this point.

“And who said I couldn’t outrun you, after all, I beat you in our traveling course” Virgil smirked at the playfulness between them, it was truly something he would never get used to.

Devon scoffed as he stared at the other’s back before using all of his speed to go and tackle the man that previously ran past him. They both fell to the ground laughing as they tumbled into the flowers that had so delicately grown here. They stay on the floor of the earth as they giggled over the small piece of the world just for the two of them to enjoy. As much as Virgil may have enjoyed this, he had to stop it before he ended up like everyone else. Virgil cleared his throat and sat up, pushing the other off him. 

“How dare you?!” Devon screeched as he rolled into the dirt, getting dirt all over his once neat and tidy uniform

“You tackled me, it’s only fair that something happens to you,” Virgil mumbled out, trying to suppress a giggle from crossing his face. He has had plenty of fun to last his lifetime, he needed to end this, now.

“Why did you want to become a knight? You must have done it for a reason” Virgil blurted out, instantly cringing at how placid it sounded. He could have carried his soul in that question but it would never show to others.

“You ruin my uniform, then you ask me why I became a knight?? That is extremely rude Voyd, you should know that” Devon kinda laughed out before going strangely silent; Devon never went silent, even on the most serious topics. Something must have been wrong because for once Devon was the most serious he had ever seen him. Devon spoke up again briefly “I joined for a single reason, only one”

The pause hung heavy in the air but neither one would back down for the preference of letting this slide. It seemed like a decade past by the time he spoke up again “I want to destroy the Zonia once and for all” 

Virgil’s blood ran cold at the declaration, it wasn’t very far from his reason for spying on Kevio but the malice in those words made him freeze on the spot. Devon sat up from his dirt riddled spot, trying to get some dirt off of his uniform. 

“What about you Voyd? You must have a reason as well to ask a question like that” Virgil started to freak out, of course, he couldn’t tell this man the true reason why he joined. Virgil took a moment to evaluate his answer, trying to put truth in his words but at the same time hide he came here to spy on them

“Why I came to be a Knight? To sum it into few words, my father died was one of the first on to die on the frontlines. I want to avenge him, for he died to protect his cause, to protect me.” Virgil barely spoke over a whisper, hoping Devon wouldn’t hear him over the wind that flows around them.

“With a reason like that, mine sounds kind of stupid” Devon laughed out, trying to lighten the mood. He really had a problem with being serious, but it was understandable. If you let the seriousness of every situation take over you, you would be a thoughtless being with a constant sense of urgency.

Virgil stood up, looking over the horizon to try and tell the time, taking into consideration the strict curfew the Kevio Kingdom has; and the visitor he had coming soon. He would be here any minute- oh god no. “Devon, you need to go. Now.” The urgency left his tongue before he could stop it, panic clearly crossing his face. If they faced each other one of them would die, no doubt about it.

Devon instantly picked up in the change of pace that Virgil carried himself with, “Voyd, what’s going on” Devon tried hard to read the panicking man before him, standing up to face him. It was too late, by the time Devon stood the higher knight of Zonia was already nearing their position. 

Virgil could have cried, he nearly did. “Damn it, just hide-” Virgil shoved him into a condense bush. Devon was about to yell at him until he saw the uniform of a Zonia knight. The man before both of them was built like a giant, brown eyes gleaming and blond hair just barely coming out from under his helmet. Suppressing a growl, he readied his sword. He would have jumped out if he hadn’t seen the taller man hug his anxious friend.

“Virgil, lord it’s good to see you.” His voice was a deep baritone, it was almost soothing to listen to. The mysterious man released Voyd- He called him Virgil. The thought barely registered in Devon’s mind as he watched the two interact

“Boy, what’s wrong? You look ready to cry. Did something happen in the Kingdom?” His voice instantly went into soothing the boy before him, trying to pull him into another hug. Virgil quickly moved away from him.

“I’m fine Milo, Just thinking of father again. I miss him so” Virgil tried hard to make his voice even and not show the panic that laced his veins just a moment ago.

Milo spoke softly, “Oh, Of course, that’s why you would be sad. I apologize my tiny friend” Milo laughed at his own joke, he looked like a friendly giant.

Virgil glared at him before speaking again, “Is there anything you need me to find out or do you just want the little info I gathered since your last visit.” Virgil kept himself steady in his speech, showing no form of the man hiding in the bushes

Milo gave him a fond smile, definitely a friendly giant. “Always to the point, aren’t you little one? Try and find out who is being attacked next, we will try and aid who we can. We will eventually beat the Kingdom of Kevio with your help, my friend”

Devon had enough of this, “You bastard” Milo readied his sword as Devon rose out of the bush. “You absolute bastard” Virgil shrank back, this was gonna end badly. “You’ve been operating under the enemy!! What kind of person does that!? I trusted you and this is what happens!?” Devon was seething. Virgil didn’t want this, he tried to make him hide! Why couldn’t he just stay hidden and deal with this after Milo left? “Devon wai-” Devon abruptly cut him off “NO! You will either pay by my sword or the Kingdom’s wrath” Milo moved where he protected Virgil with his form. 

Milo’s voice turned lethal as he faced towards Devon, no longer the soft baritone from before. “Virgil will be doing neither, you vile creature.” Milo took the fighting stance, ready to fully protect Virgil. Virgil now had tears flowing, someone was gonna die and he would be to blame. Why was he so stupid?!

Virgil croaked out against the flowing tears, “Milo stop, please! No one has to die here. Why do you protect me!? You could spend your life better not having to deal with me anymore!” Virgil yelled at him, ready to fully give himself over to protect Milo at that moment.

Milo threw a stern but loving look over his shoulder, “Because boy, you are like a son to me, even if you do not believe me. You need to learn tha-” Milo’s eyes flew wide as a sword went through his body. The sword that stuck out of his back was pulled out as he fell to his knees. The blood soaking his uniform but it didn’t matter now. Virgil tried desperately to stop the bleeding but it just kept flowing. He stared at his protector- Protector, another person would die protecting him. Virgil sobbed as he tried to keep a hold on Milo’s life, using what power he had as a mage. His power was interrupted as he was kicked back onto the field. Had he really just moments ago enjoyed himself in this field? He should have never let himself have fun, it always leads to a bad ending for him and his loved ones. 

“You really have screwed up this up Virgil” Virgil never knew that his name could be said with so much venom, it almost made his head spin. “You could have enjoyed your life here. We had the life of luxury and you decided we weren’t good enough for you and you conspired with the enemy! We could have taken over all of the kingdom’s together!” Devon was yelling at him, the words vile and disgusting in his ears. How had this man done nothing but good to Virgil in the years they had known each other? Letting the words fall off of his conscious, he readied his sword as his ‘friend’ advanced towards him.

“You could have spent years in the safety of the kingdom, but nooooooooo. What happened to you wanting to avenge your father, Virgil? You joined our forces to avenge your Father did you not?” Devon was getting dangerously close but Virgil made no movement, the man before him still wasn’t close enough.

“I joined your forces to avenge my father because he died to your knights. I vowed to take down the Kevio Kingdom for what they did to my kingdom” Virgil spat at him before he could register what he was saying. Devon’s whole body flared at Virgil’s words. Devon shoved his foot onto Virgil’s chest, knocking all of the air out of his chest. Virgil wheezed, trying to grab at the air

“You ungrateful brat, you should be begging for mercy. I could have let you save your friend here but you decided better than that.” Devon raised his sword but before he could use the momentum to swing down on Virgil, a sword was impaled into his chest.

Milo was barely on his feet but he had gotten up and shoved the sword into Devon before he could swing at Virgil. “Make sure they are dead first,” Milo said, just barely above a whisper as Devon dropped his sword, it falling directly beside Virgil’s arm. The sword has made a nasty cut but that didn’t matter now. Virgil hissed at the pain, on instinct trying to heal himself up. 

Devon croaked out before he perished “You just had to be happy, didn’t you?” He would have said more but Devon fell limply to the ground, the life already gone from his eyes.

Virgil could have cried and cheered at the same time. He got up to help to his friendly giant but Milo fell onto the ground, fast. “MILO!” Virgil screeched as he desperately tried to catch his friend but it was too late. With little light in his hazel eyes, Milo reached out to his beloved friend

“Enjoy your life little man. You need more happiness in your existence.” Virgil cried as his protector closed his eyes, losing the two people that had even relatively enjoyed Virgil and his presence.

Virgil gasped as he came out of his memory, his chest heaved at the memory. His face was now flushed and wet but he had no control over that. That particular memory had been 3 years ago but he still had night terrors and flashbacks from the event often. He came back from the event bloody and void of emotion. He explained the situation to the higher-ups with a little twist. He had exclaimed to them how he had taken down a spy from a neighboring kingdom as well as a bulking knight, explaining the uniform in full detail so they would know a 2nd in command had been taken down. The kingdom commended him immediately, promoting him higher for his act of bravery. Virgil now had the constant flow of who they were going to attack, and when; but at what cost? Virgil had lost his father figure and as screwed up as he was, his friend. Virgil made himself dull to the fact as he proceeded to inform his home of the attacks that planned to commence. The only reason he let his emotions free now was that they finally got an edge on Kevio, after the many years of informing them. They had prepared for a huge battle in the Kingdom of Dolthar and when they arrived, the people of Dolthar were waiting for them. The combined efforts of the kingdoms Zonia and Dolthar were enough to weaken all further advances onto weaker kingdoms who could barely defend themselves. Zonia attempted to create a peace treaty between Kevio but they quickly declined the offer. They would take the high road while they rebuilt their force. That is what people feared most about it. Virgil spent most of his time observing the knights and maintaining their schedule. With this, he could properly give warning to other kingdoms and make sure they didn’t go off the radar with impulse moves.

Virgil took a moment to remember to focus on now. He needed to calm down first, where was he? His personal room in the palace, which he had gotten after they were momentarily beaten at Dolthar. What time of day was it? He wearily got up and went to check the window of his room. The sun was barely rising so about 10 minutes before he had to oversee training of the newer recruits. He grumbled before rushing to get ready, throwing his armor on so that he could still have the look of a professional. He approached the door momentarily before reaching for his handheld mirror to straighten the mess that was his hair. He took a deep breath to steady the leftover nerves from his nightmare and the flashback. Feeling like he could finally face people again he strolled out of his room, moving immediately to the training fields. He would have been on time if he hadn’t seen the red garments of his kingdom on a struggling prince. How did Kevio capture their prince? This wouldn’t end well

“Guards, could you please tell me where you are taking this man?” Virgil called out to them, approaching at an impressive pace. He had no times for these games but he knew he would have to help a fellow Zonian sooner or later. Virgil glanced over the Prince, the man looked familiar but he couldn’t place it.

The guards holding the prince, stuttering to a stop as they faced their higher up. They would know better than to avoid his question, he was known to take vengeance on disobedience. “To the cells, sir. We caught him walking the grounds unpermitted.” This caught Virgil’s attention. Nearing the struggling man, strange, the man seemed to struggle more when he approached. 

Virgil took a stronghold of his jaw, making him face him. “Why are you on the grounds? Who must you speak to and what kingdom do you fare from?” Feigning ignorance, Virgil questioned the man. Virgil held a strict glare, he only glared when he wanted something and by golly, he was going to get what he wanted from this man.

The Prince froze in his grasp, looking frighteningly scared when he asked what Kingdom he came from. “I come from Zonia, I wish to speak to one of your higher up. I came searching for a man. I cannot remember his name but it started with a V? Like Verge or something varying like that.”

Virgil forced his mouth shut with a slight spell before moving his attention to the guards. “Take him to the cells, He must not talk to anyone but me. Is that understood?” If looks could kill he would have wiped the entire castle with his stare. The guards cowered before him, nodding vigorously. Virgil looked back at the prince squished into his hands, hiding his nervous and curious expression, he smirked. The Prince before him didn’t know what was going to happen to him so shrank back from his hand. Virgil gave him a once-over before sending the guards back on their quest. 

“Oh bollocks, I’m late now,” he growled to himself as he hurried to the training grounds. He never liked watching them train but he would admit it could give them the upper hand when fighting against them.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! So I messed up when making this so go here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616543/chapters/38949665 to get the rest of the chapters, Sorry! I'm learning, promise!!


End file.
